These Silent Moments
by Dreamingfishy
Summary: Finally arriving at the observation deck, Jasmine noticed something she hadn't before. Or really, someone. Actually she was hoping to meet this person at some point on her trip. She usually ran into him anyways, but she just wasn't expecting to see him at such an old lighthouse like this.


**Disclaimer: If I owned pokémon, several terrible things would happen: 1) All cupcakes would cease to exist 2) Coffee would be banned from the globe 3) Meteorites would fall from the sky and kill everyone…But I'm more worried about losing cupcakes and coffee.**

**I know the title's not too original, (story's pretty cliche too) but this is my ****lame attempt ****to do something shippy. Trying to get better at it, ya' know. (ps. It's Alexandrianshipping. I don't know why, I love the name, but it doesn't fit :/ )**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**These silent moments**

Click

Jasmine sat on the ground on a large cliff. Her frail legs swung over the side like a little kid. The steel gym leader looked out to the sparkling ocean from her perch. The sun set through her camera screen could catch the colors. It could save all the details and the shades. It couldn't hold in that ocean smell, the feelings of the cool breeze that carried her thoughts along with it.

Jasmine closed her eyes from the view and breathed in the fresh, cleanness. She let it fill her lungs until they couldn't hold anymore of the precious gas. The gym leader held in the salty smell until she felt her face turned pleasantly blue. Then let it out in a rush for more air. Her head felt clear. It richened her senses till the tingled with happy thoughts.

She leaned over the edge of the cliff and didn't feel dizzy. Jasmine had set her shoes next to her on the grass, so she swung her legs to feel the sea breeze blow past her. It was a beautiful sunset. Morty would love to see this. She turned her body behind her, staring at the abandoned light house. Jasmine picked up her camera and snapped another picture. The orange light from the sun, barely hit the old wood, illuminating it in a faint glow. Jasmine turned back to the sun over the blue horizon. The orange and yellow shimmered off the moving waters.

She stood and slowly bent to pick up her shoes and camera. Jasmine stretched her arms to the slowly darkening sky. Letting the last bits of sunlight fill her soul like a plant. The warmth pricked all over her body in a pleasing sweep. Feeling satisfied, the steel trainer walked over to the old lighthouse, having a burning feeling in her stomach. She had no clue why she was walking there, but the sensation was strong and surprisingly enjoyable. Jasmine slipped on her shoes as she walked and straightened out her white dress. She flipped her hair to feel the cool air on her neck. It made the smaller hairs stand on end in the fresh winds.

When Jasmine got to the half-open doors she lightly pushed the wood to feel them creak in the silent atmosphere. The gym leader walked up the old stairs with light steps, still making them groan under the small amount of pressure. Still unknowing why she was risking the walk up, Jasmine continued up the spiral staircase.

Finally arriving at the observation deck, Jasmine noticed something she hadn't before. Or really, someone. Actually she was hoping to meet this person at some point on her trip. She usually ran into him anyways, but she just wasn't expecting to see him at an old lighthouse like this.

"Volkner." She said softly. The blonde turned his head towards the sound of which had spoken his name. His expression twisted from slight confusion to a warm smile. One of the rare ones from him that make Jasmine feel light and fluffy inside.

"I didn't know you were in Sunnyshore." He leaned back on his hands. The electric gym leader sat on the edge of the outer rim of the deck. His jeaned legs hung over the side where he rail had cracked off. Volkner's shoes were also off, as well as his blue jacket; both sitting next to him on the deck.

"Just for today, the boat's coming tomorrow." Jasmine replied, absentmindedly playing with the hem on her dress. She would be leaving for Johto sooner than she had hoped. The two fell silent, yet remained in that cheerful atmosphere. It didn't feel odd and heavy like it normally did between two quiet people. Volkner motioned for Jasmine to come out and sit with him. Hesitantly, she agreed and walked onto the outer rim. Knowing that it wasn't meant to be walked or sat on, Jasmine shuffled her feet lightly along the back edge, cautious about falling. When she finally got over to Volkner she felt the strong cold airstream. It all felt so refreshing, making her open skin prickle with the bitter wind.

Jasmine rubbed her arms, trying to warm them with friction heat. She removed her shoes so that they wouldn't fall off the edge and sat close to Volkner. He didn't budge. Jasmine could just about hear his heartbeat. Slow and relaxed, even for being so high up. She shivered, and rubbed her arms more. The air up here was stronger than the cliff, and it was cooler, without as much of a salty taste. It was just clear and crisp. Pure, flawless air that filled Jasmine's lungs until they didn't want to take anymore.

Volkner twitched and Jasmine realized he grabbed his jacket. She turned towards him as he came back around, draping it over her shoulders. Instantly, Jasmine's body began to heat itself up. With the jacket blocking the wind, she felt a relief of warmth. The steel gym leader silently sighed in her mind. Flushing out every thought in the world she continued watching the sun. Without really thinking Jasmine found her chin turning up and looking at Volkner. His eyes were closed, and a small smile inched it's way onto his lips.

A sudden gust came through the lighthouse, and broke through the heavy jacket. Instinctively, Jasmine scooted closer the nearest heat source; Volkner. When she realized what she had done, the steel trainer's cheeks flared up. The twos' eyes turned into each other's. The more Jasmine looked at the bright blue, the more she enjoyed the closeness between them. Slowly she relaxed her muscles and closed her gray eyes. Still shivering, Jasmine felt an arm wrap around her back and right shoulder. The touch immediately warmed up her skin under the jacket. She felt comforting heat just emit from Volkner. Everything about him at the moment was warm. His touch, his attitude, his smile…His eyes. Everything seemed to be snug and tender, despite the cool temperatures and fading sunlight.

A few Luvdisc swam by, carefree in the sea's gentle waves. Jasmine smiled at the heart shaped pokémon as they jumped up and down over the surface. She couldn't imagine leaving now. Jasmine wondered why she hadn't noticed the electric gym leader up here earlier. She could have spent a longer time next to his heated side. They could have talked for a longer ti-…no. They wouldn't have said any more than they are now. Jasmine wondered if it even mattered how much they spoke. As long as they understood each other, the times spent could be silent.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**So If you could please tell me if this was as cliche as I thought it was, or if it sucked as my fluff attempt, or if it was cute, or whatever, but please review! Thanks**


End file.
